The Scroll of Imagination
by Durian
Summary: PU OOC- The scroll Sasuke had found has the ability to write things into reality. Why does Neji like Sakura? WHY? WHY? Answer: Neji's sudden infactuation in Ch 6 UP! [SakuSasu]Type Ch no. in the end, if you can't read.
1. Prologue

_Naruto is property of Kishimoto Masashi..._

**Summary: **PU OOC- Team 7 has a special mission. They must hunt for a secret scroll in the mountains. What is so special about this scroll? Well it can change Sasuke's life and turn him into a better person...

_" Sasuke's thoughts"_

**-----###################-----**

**The Scroll of Imagination**

**By Ikuiku **

**Beta Durian**

**-----###################-----**

**Prologue**

_Today was going to be slow and boring and almost dream-like..._

Sasuke woke up at 6:30 am and sat up in his bed. Turning his head to look outside his window he had a bad omen that something would go wrong. Perhaps, he'd get another one of those random and waste-of-time D rank missions. Bad as in super-boring, super-annoying, and super long. He hesitated to get out of the warmth of his bed.

_Huh... This day is going to suck. Really suck! Why should I get up and go? I wish this day would just go away without me. Forget that, I wish I could re-write today. Yeah... hm... Whatever!_

Sasuke got up to scan around his room for yesterday's clothing. When he found them he began to dread what the day was going to be like. He instantly regretted thinking about it. **1)** Kakashi's lessons were always boring and tiring, pfft, as if he needed to run laps.** 2)** Naruto would somehow screw it up and make the day worse than it already was. **3)** Sakura with her high-pitched whiny voice would continue to annoy and taunt him.

_Great... This is the perfect day for things to go wrong. And if it could go wrong... It will..._

Eventually, Sasuke managed to drag himself out of his small apartment. As he made his way to the bridge that Team 7 always met at, a steady rain had begun to fall. The soft drizzle of the rain loosened the tenseness of his neck. Perhaps, today wouldn't be so bad after all.

"_Great_," he thought, "_She's here_,"

He stopped mid-way on the bridge and found himself standing next to Sakura who was more soaked than he was. He noticed her flimsy dress clinging tightly to her slim figure. Her short wet pink hair framed her oval shaped face, which also gave her a touch of innocence. Sakura's bright jade eyes shone stunningly even on the dullest days. He watched her shivering and wrapping her arms against herself.

_She looks so innocent... I want to wrap my arms around her... I want to feel her smooth skin against mine..._

"Oi, Sasuke-kun. Is there something on my face?" She asked politely.

"Eh, no." He replied.

"Mmm..." Sakura groaned as she gazed into the distance, which sent a chill up Sasuke's spine.

"Sasuke-kun." She said avoiding his eyes and added, "I went out with Neji-kun yesterday."

Sasuke had never heard her say 'kun' to any other guy beside himself. His clutched his fist. Emotions that he thought he never had began to stir inside him. Could it be that he liked her? NO WAY! He decided to ignore her like he always did. _'She was nothing she meant nothing to him'..._ Why did he always treat her this way, he didn't know.

A minute later Naruto came running up with very little concern for the rain.

"Hey, Sakura!" He said energetically. "Kinder rainy today. Hey you're shivering! Here take my jacket."

Naruto took off his bright orange coat and wrapped it around Sakura before giving her his trademark grin. He was jumping up and down getting ready for the day's special training in his bright orange shirt. There must be something wrong with him because he was always so dynamic and happy. He must have overdosed himself with caffeine.

_I would have given Sakura a jacket except I didn't have one..._

A few minutes passed and Sasuke maintained in his silent stance. Naruto was trying very hard to get Sakura's attention. He tried to give her a bear hug to warm her or rather himself. Sasuke continued standing impatiently with his hands in his pockets and looking at them two with irritation.

"Argh! Sakura-chan you look so cute in my jacket." Complimented Naruto with his arms opened to grab Sakura.

"Ack stay away from me!" She cried.

After a while they stopped and waited for Kakashi alongside Sasuke.

"You know, Kakashi seems to be later than usual." Sakura said eventually.

She received silence from both of the males. Turning to demand an answer, she found that Naruto and Sasuke had apparently started a staring contest of some sort. Sasuke's Sharingan appeared and Naruto's eyes became a dangerous shade of red. Both their faces were tight, aggressive and unfriendly.

"What the- WOULD YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF?" Sakura yelled.

Neither of them flinched.

"Uh! You guys c'mon! This is stupid!" She said waiting frantically for an answer.

_Silence..._

Sakura continued to wait and stare, when a voice broke the moment.

"Who's winning?"

Sakura whirled around and found herself facing Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's your excuse for making us wait in the rain? I know you have one! You always do! Between your comment wasn't funny!" She cussed.

"Sorry to make you wait, I woke up late and I figured that since today was so rainy you had all slept in too." He calmly replied.

"What the? That's one of the lamest excuses you've made so far!" Sakura said in disbelief.

Sakura dragged Naruto away from Sasuke before he screamed, "NOOO! You made me lose now. (PoUts) **O.o** (GrUntS) **o.O**. He started it!"

"Don't lie Naruto." Said Sakura which made Naruto bite his bottom lip.

"Anyway today's mission is simple. You have to find the **Scroll of** **Mizunosei** (Essence of Water) which is hidden somewhere on a small mountain just outside the village. It could be hidden in the trees, in the mountain, or anywhere on the surface of the mountain. All you have to do is find it and bring it back." He informed them and with a puff of smoke he left them to find the scroll on their own.

"Awesome!" Clapped Naruto as he quickly forgot about Sasuke.

_Pfft what a loser... A cat fighting would probably be awesome to you too..._

"This is so gonna rock! I'll get the scroll and leave Sasuke behind and get all the glory! YEAH!" He screamed, "I'm going to leave you behind, Sasuke! Waaaaay behind! I'm gonna-"

Sakura's hand hit the back of Naruto's head, knocking him out of his fantasy of leaving Sasuke _'waaaaay behind'_. She shouted, "We're leaving now, if you didn't notice!"

* * *

_The mountain was heavily wooded and searching for a scroll was going to be difficult..._

"Let's separate. It'll be faster this way because we can cover more ground. We'll come back by sundown, with or without the scroll." Sasuke said as he pointed towards a strangely shaped tree. He added, "We'll meet back over there."

Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Shouted Naruto before disappearing towards a tree.

"Sasuke? How are we going to find the scroll before sundown? Is that even possible?" She inquired.

"I don't care. Please go and search the opposite way from me." He said coldly and with that he disappeared.

A minute passed and Sakura was left standing there alone.

The sun had risen to about noon and the thick rain clouds covering the entire sky were slowly moving away. The insects have began to chirp as the rain had finally stop. Light would be shining the forest canopies very shortly.

Sasuke had no attention to find the scroll; he had better things to do than to find a stupid scroll. He was sitting by a waterfall he spotted, admiring a rainbow arch across the water as he perched on a stone lazily. The rush of the water was very peaceful and soothing, it helped relax his mind. Out of nowhere he saw a spark coming from inside the waterfall.

_Strange... could there be something hidden behind it?_

Something in his heart told him to go and check it out. Perhaps there's an opening behind the thick strains of water thrashing down the small cliff. His leg had a life of its own as they slowly carried him towards the waterfall. He was half soaked before he was aware of himself standing in front of the entrance. Slowly he felt the cold splash of water pounding his head and slicing through to his body.

He was sure that there would be a wall of some sort but nothing was blocking his path. The space behind the waterfall was hollow and that would mean there's a cave or a tunnel. The tunnel was dark and eerie but his curiosity strove him to continue. He used his **Katon Housenka **(Mythical Fire Flower) to create a flame in his hand. The tunnel lit with a sinister glow but the brave young Sasuke continued his way inside...

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading and please remember to review. I beg you, no I don't beg you... It is Ikuiku's first time writing a Naruto fic so please don't flame! This fic will be solely continued by **Durian**, she is learning the Naruto techniques... This chapter was revised and is opened to: **Critism, Compliments, Ideas etc**...

**o--O--o-- Please Review--o--O--o**

* * *

© **Reserves to Ikuiku**


	2. Ch 1 Realisation

_Naruto is property of Kishimoto Masashi..._

**Summary: **PU OOC- The scroll Sasuke had found has the ability to write things into reality. Perhaps, he could destroy Sakura's relationship with Neji but why would he want that?

_"Sasuke's thoughts"_

**( I ) Realisation**

_Never pretend to love which you do not ____actually feel, _

___for love is not ours to command._

**Alan Watts**

Sasuke continued walking inside the tunnel with water dripping from his sides. He hated the way his wet clothing clung tightly along his skin but he chose to ignore it and focus ahead. The dark interior was very cold and all Sasuke had was his inner chakra to keep him from shivering. Sasuke decided to send his flames forward to test how long the tunnel was.

_Puff_

His fireball continued a straight line before dissolving slowly as the chakra on it was being used up. Sasuke made up his mind to get to the end of this tunnel or cave even at the sacrifice of all his energy. He began to run blindly ahead with just the flicker of his flames being sent ahead to guide him. His curiosity to know what lay at the end guided him to continue running.

_Pant_

Sasuke had been running for an hour and still the tunnel did not seem to end. Half of his chakra had been used up to sustain the flames sent wastefully into nothingness. Doubts conjured in his thoughts as he considered the possibility of if there was ever going to be an end. Suddenly he saw a glistening spark, which reinforced his hopes.

_Maybe there was something there waiting for me..._

Unexpectedly he heard a child's laughter. He couldn't recognize if it was a boy or a girl but the high shrieks of joy freaked him out a little. Images of his clan screaming for their life as Itachi slaughtered them cold bloodedly began to form in his mind. He covered his ears to block away the noise but as if by magic the laughing stopped.

He breathed out to relieve himself except the sound of a ferocious growling took over. Besides the inhumane animal call was a soft whimper of someone crying desperately for help. The wild sobs reminded Sasuke of himself when he crouched alone with the dead bodies of his parents.

_Itachi I'm going to kill you. I'm going to find you and beat you to your grave..._

Instead of a glisten or a sparkle Sasuke saw a white light. There was no animal, no child nor was there anyone crying. Amongst the light was a large grey coloured stone. He walked towards the rock and saw a scroll lying patiently for him to pick up. It was a small plain scroll preserved under the secluded tunnel.

He picked it up delicately because he was afraid that the paper would dissipate into thin air. A blue ribbon was tied neatly around the sand coloured scroll. Sasuke could feel the scroll motioning him to open it. It seemed to have a life of it's own as it awaited it's owner to disentangle the strings securing the contents inside.

_As if to tempt me, words appeared on the scroll, "Open me if you dare..." which quickly dissolved._

"What the hell?" Cussed Sasuke in disbelief while his voice echoed along the empty tunnel. He grunted and declared to the scroll, "Oh I dare!"

His hands was about to untie the strings before his conscious told him that it was forbidden for a shinobi to open scrolls without permission. A ninja must be loyal to his superiors and orders, opening the scroll would make him untrustworthy.

_Another message appeared, "I knew it, you're too chicken to open me..."_

That was enough to piss Sasuke off. He was no chicken and he'd prove the scroll wrong!

_I slid my fingers to the knot and untied the strings... I unraveled the paper only to find it to be a blank scroll... At the same time a feather fell out and floated onto the stone..._

Sasuke grunted after his realization and thought, _'I came all the way for a blank scroll?' _He picked up the feather and tied the string around the scroll before tossing it into his side bag. He was glad that his clothing was dried from running so that his teammates wouldn't become suspicious of him. In the distance came a speck of light so Sasuke decided to leave this tunnel.

_Pfft what a waste of time!_

* * *

Bright sunlight caused Sasuke to squint as his eyes adjusted to his lit surrounding. The grey clouds had all cleared replaced by fluffy white ones. Sasuke scanned the forest ahead of him before he spotted something pink. _Sakura!_ From where he stood he made out Sakura sitting down while her hand reached out to her ankle. Perhaps she's hurt. 

Sasuke began to imagine Sakura crying from her devastating pain. Sigh... If he went up to her she'd probably wrap her hands around him for comfort. Well, at least that was how Sasuke imagined her to be. One thing he did not know was that the Sakura he once knew was slowly changing and growing into a more mature young minded woman.

Once Sasuke got closer he was slightly disappointed to see no tears...

Sakura sensed a presence before gazing into his eyes. She spoke, "Whoa! Sasuke? You scared me, I thought... never mind. I twisted my ankle so can you please help me?"

"Ok, how can I help you?" He asked.

"I guess you can just support me a little?" She replied.

Sasuke didn't know what he was thinking but he offered, "How about I piggyback you?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a confused expression and thought, _'Is this the Sasuke I know? He's being awfully generous_...'

_Heh! Why am I being kind to her? Now she's going to jump at my offer..._

"Nah... I can still walk with your help." She responded as she clutched a hold of Sasuke's arm, which caused him to flinch.

Sasuke placed her arm around his back to help support her but as soon as pressure was put on her ankle she cringed in pain. Her free hand clutched into a fist and she tried desperately to hold in her tears and pain. She promised to never look weak in front of Sasuke. She cursed herself from being clumsy to have strained her ankle.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"No." She replied flatly and continued hopping with Sasuke beside her. She would not give him the pleasure to despise her from her weakness.

Sasuke compiled with Sakura's wish. If she didn't want a piggyback ride then he would not force her to have one. He didn't want her to feel that he was obligated to help her. He also didn't want her to mistake his kindness for any further feelings towards her. _'She was nobody she meant nothing to me,'_ he reminded himself.

Sakura hopped for an hour before the pain around her ankle felt almost unbearable. She felt a slight dizziness from overworking herself to cover her pain. Sasuke felt Sakura's grip around his shoulder tighten. He glanced at her tense look and realized she was fighting a tear from rolling down her cheek. Her eyes were all watery and swollen.

_Why did I let her go through the pain? Was it the right thing to do? Will she hate me for it? I just can't... I can't let down my façade...I'm sorry Sakura..._

Sakura couldn't take it any longer. Hell, she couldn't even feel her left foot anymore. She lost her balance and slipped but luckily Sasuke caught her other arm and supported her weight on his chest. In a way, Sakura looked like she was giving Sasuke a bear hug while he held her by her waist.

"Eh..." He didn't know what to say but his hand went up to Sakura's face to wipe away the one tear she held back. No words were needed for this gesture and he managed to get Sakura on his back. He thought that she had gone through enough.

Sasuke didn't want to admit it but he felt honored to have Sakura on his back. She was very light and he enjoyed the tickling sensations of her hair on his right ear. He could smell the faint scent of her hair and he wondered what shampoo she used. It smelt like cherry blossoms just like her name.

He watched her eyes close and listened to the change of her breathing. She was sleeping on his back but he felt at ease with her. She slept peacefully like a little girl, except she wasn't a little girl as Sasuke felt her small breasts pressing onto his back. A smirk appeared on his face before he decided she was someone he'd protect over. He promised to guard her and not let her get hurt.

_I don't know why I'm telling myself this... But I want to be with somebody...I don't want to be alone anymore... Perhaps this way I could set myself free... _

* * *

**Durian: **Oh I wrote this chapter but I'll keep the original idea Ikuiku-chan. Yes, next chapter is called: **Jealousy Strikes**. I've never written a humour fic so I'd be honored if you guys would give me some **ideas.** I hope this fic isn't moving too slowly because I like to describe things, it helps me make the story more believable. 

**INFO: **This is a parallel universe so although they are ninjas the chuuin exam never existed. The characters are roughly 13 years old besides Gai's team. The time is July and next chapter is focused on Neji's birthday. The pairing is Sasu/Saku but I think it'll take some time before they become official. Love doesn't just appear in mid air and Sasuke's façade doesn't just break down in a meager few chapters... Each chapter will be roughly 1500 words to save my time.

**Thanks: **Ikuikun,Cuito, Sweetlilbee, E-chan Hikada, Mourning Fox, swt-angel-babi3 and Cherry Blossom Gurl13 for giving this fic a chance.

**Reviews mean a lot to me, for one they will put a smile on my face XD... so I hope you can be supportive and give me a shout out... **


	3. Ch 2 Am I Alone?

_Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi..._

**Summary: **PU OOC- The scroll Sasuke had found has the ability to write things into reality. Perhaps, he could destroy Sakura's relationship with Neji but why would he want that?

"_Sasuke's thoughts"_

**( II ) Am I alone?**

_Don't walk behind me I may not lead._

_Don't walk ahead of me I may not follow._

_Just walk beside me and be my friend._

**Albert Camus**

The sun was about to set, as the sky became a mixture of orangey, pink and purple hues. Sasuke looked up at the wonderful mass of colours and wished he could watch a sunset with Sakura, maybe in his dreams because he did not have the courage to tell her. The weight on his back was hurting him but if he could piggyback her longer he would.

_Just me and Sakura... My heart hurts, in a good way though...What have you done to me?_

Sasuke enjoyed the twilight of the early evening as he sloped down a hill to enter Konoha. As he plunged downwards from the slant of the uneven grounds, he toppled but it was enough to wake Sakura. She moaned and Sasuke cursed himself for not being more careful. Her head lifted and one of her hand went up to rub her eyes. Sakura was startled when she realized her surrounding.

She screamed, "Who? Wa? Where? Sasuke-"

"Calm down Sakura, we're back in Konoha now." He said assuring her.

"Oh my ankle... Sasuke, thank you." She said softy and added, "You can put me down. I will walk."

He didn't want to but he unattached her from his back. Although his back was free from the burden of her weight, he felt like something of his was being taken away. Sasuke had known Sakura for over a year now but he didn't know anything about her. As he supported her to the front of his house, it struck him that he had never been inside...

_I want to know your favourite food... Your favourite animal... Your favourite colour and your favourite song... _

Sasuke couldn't think straight as he watched Sakura's mother come out to help her daughter. Her mother had those same warm green eyes. Eyes that were always so caring and dazzling, they gave an aura of hope and peace. Unlike his own, they were cold and dull, always calculating and judging people with suspicion.

"Eh... Sasuke-" She trailed. She was about to invite him in for dinner to express her gratitude but decided against that. He always declined, what was the point? She added, "Thank you, I would still be up on the mountain if you had not come."

_I watched her chuckle softly and bow her head before closing the door...But I wanted to go in... _

Sasuke stood in front of the door for another minute. He had hoped she'd open the door and invite him in with a smile. She never did. Time passed and Sasuke managed to stand there for another ten minutes. He has never seen the inside of her house; he has never seen Sakura's room. He wanted to know more about her. He wanted to know the colour of her bedroom.

Time passes by quickly; a pity time could never run backwards...

His legs carried him away from the little white gate in front of her house. The sky was completely black which suited his mood. He gazed up at the skinny shape of the moon, it seemed to be grinning and looking down at him, teasing and taunting him. There were no stars tonight because the clouds have covered up all of them.

_I am an outsider... I am a loner... Do I even have friends? _

* * *

Sasuke had been walking by himself, deeply in thought before a hand tapped him on his shoulder. He wondered who had dared to tap him? He flung his head to face his intruder; his onyx orbs met sparkling blue ones. It was Naruto and he did not look friendly, in fact he seemed angry. 

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GUYS GO?" He shouted and added, "Was this some sick joke to make me wait at that creepy tree? It wasn't funny! Did you know a pack of white ants attacked me? ARGH..."

Although Naruto spoke loudly Sasuke didn't really hear a word. He stared at Naruto blankly and watched him do a happy dance? Wait, he wasn't actually dancing. Sasuke was astounded to see his hand reach inside his pants. He was _touching himself..._ The image of his hand caressing himself began to disgust Sasuke, he wanted to puke. What in the world was he doing?

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Shouted Naruto as he lifted his hand out and chucked something invisible to the ground. He began to stomp his foot onto the ground and shouted, "You deserve to die! No-one touches me there..."

"Dobe." Muttered Sasuke who was not concerned at Naruto's actions, he was always making a scene and a fool of himself.

"Sasuke you bastard! How would you like it if I shoved an ant down your pants?" He shouted and added, "I also want to make it clear to you. I don't know what Sakura finds in you. For all I know, you don't deserve her."

_Those words hurt... There was some truth in his words... I don't deserve her..._

After Naruto gave Sasuke a piece of his mind before he stormed off to meet Iruka who had promised to shout him some ramen. Aww... Ramen and only ramen could make an angry Naruto happy. He envisaged a bowl of steamy, yellow strands of instant noodles with many bright narutos waiting to be popped into his mouth. Just the thought of it made his already starving stomach rumble.

"WAIT!" Cried Sasuke before the last of his orangey suit left his sight. He ran towards Naruto and asked, "Have you ever been inside Sakura's house?"

"Huh? Why should I answer your question? Wait. Did you say Sakura?" He asked with a foxy grin and added, "Of course. Mrs. Haruno makes the best ramen! She can make every flavour: seafood, beef, chicken, pork shreds and vegetables... Her parents are really nice and open."

"Have you been inside her room?" Asked Sasuke.

"She wouldn't let me so I barged in." He spoke and continued, "It's a lovely shade of very light pink and her room smells soooooo good. Huh? Why am I telling you this? Why would you want to know anyways?"

"Who said I wanted to know? You just kept rambling on..." Stammered Sasuke.

"Fine! I'm going to go and eat ramen. See you around." Declared Naruto and with that he flew off into the distance.

_Does he hate me too? Is he my friend? Am I really that unsociable? _

* * *

When Sasuke got home he decided to cook his favourite food, rice. Little grains of pure white rice which had taken so much effort and time to be grown and harvested. He admired farmers; they lived a harsh life with the burden of intensive labour, yet they managed to live peacefully amongst the village. 

Sasuke felt an uneasy feeling. Something was wrong, his eyes sunk as he gazed at his small wooden box. He had forgotten to buy rice! He opened the lid of the box just to make sure and was saddened to see only three grains of rice was left. His hand reached for his cupboard to search for a different source of food. Right in front of his eyes was instant ramen.

_What the heck? I'll live..._

Sasuke boiled the instant ramen and fried an egg to go with it. He sat on a chair next to his kitchen table to get settled. He looked at the floppy strands of ramen and wondered how Mrs. Haruno cooked hers. Why wasn't he ever invited? But as soon as he asked himself that, he remembered the countless times Sakura had offered.

_Itadakimasu..._

A few hours after Sasuke had eaten his unsatisfying meal, his stomach churned. He felt sick and whichever organ was responsible for digesting his food was making him feel hell. It hurt so much that he clutched his tummy to suppress the pain mentally. He did the next thing a normal person would do. He went to his bathroom and sat on the toilet seat. Waiting... waiting for the pain to subside...

_I let it all out, the crap I had just eaten. I could hear a revolting splatter of noise. Finally, my inside felt better... I stood up to look at the mess on the toilet bowl. My hand reached for the flush, except... It didn't work..._

* * *

**Durian: **You knew that was coming didn't you? I have a disturbing sense of humour so that's why I asked for ideas. Hey, **Sabaku no Ryu**, your ideas inspired me to have an expired instant ramen with a clogged up toilet. O.o 

**(III)** **"It's Over"-** Sasuke starts the day off contemplating Kiba's wrath and then somehow he manages to eavesdrop on Sakura's phone conversation...

**Takeshi-chan- **I appreciate your idea but the Sasuke at this stage is incapable of doing _anything..._ I'll let you know more about the 'inner' Sasuke, I suppose. -'.'-

**Thanks: neko-nidhi** (softy? and admits he likes her, maybe in 50 chapters, j/k), **Jelly-bean89 **(durian is my favourite fruit o.o), Sabaku no Ryu, digital tiffany, Benjem, animEvivvErz, "**swt-angel-babi3**"(nope I haven't read that, Ikuiku came up with this idea) and "**Sweetlilbee**" for coming back again.

**Please blast away your questions, I don't want to leave you O.o confused... In other words Review, pretty please.... SmiLez and TooDlez... XD**


	4. Ch 3 It's Over

_Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi..._

**Summary: **PU OOC- The scroll Sasuke had found has the ability to write things into reality. Perhaps, he could destroy Sakura's relationship with Neji but why would he want that?

"_Sasuke's thoughts"_

**( III ) It's Over**

_Envy can be a positive motivator._

_Let it inspire you to work harder for what you want._

**Robert Bringle**

_I couldn't sleep... Why does my life have to be so resentful? Itachi... It's your entire fault! I curse you. I curse you. I curse you._

As more time progressed, Sasuke's eyelids became heavy so he drifted off to sleep. Unbeknownst to him something was glowing in his room. It was coming out from his bag; the scroll he had found today flew towards his table. It had marked Sasuke for being its master and now it lay opened, waiting patiently for him to write something and perhaps make his life more imaginative...

",",","

When Sasuke woke up, his empty stomach let out a great roar. _If only humans didn't need to eat, life would be easier..._Images of last night flashed back to Sasuke as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. He wanted it all to be a nightmare, the ramen, the diarrhoea and the dirty toilet bowl waiting for him to be cleaned up. He crept slowly to his bathroom hoping against hope that it was a dream after all.

_Dam! Why is that crap still there? What have I done to deserve this?_

Sasuke ignored the toilet and decided to brush his teeth and get dressed for the day. He didn't know what to do. Should he get someone over to help him? What if they laughed at the mess he had no control over? As he battled with his thoughts a name came up to his mind. _Iruka_. He looked to be a decent teacher; he doesn't seem to be the type who'd make fun of people.

Sasuke was nervous as he dialled Iruka's number.

"Hello." His voice answered.

"Hi, it's Sasuke." Said Sasuke timidly.

"Baby, come back to bed! I want you now," Shouted a female voice before she cooed softly, "Breakfast in bed..."

_Oh my god... But I thought Iruka was gay, he surprises me..._

"Ah Sasuke, is something wrong?" Asked Iruka.

"No it's nothing important. You seem to be _busy_ so I'll hang up now." He stated before slamming the receiver.

_Who else could I call? Kakashi? He'd laugh at me for sure... But I'm desperate right now, oh well, beggars can't be choosers._

Sasuke dialled Kakashi's number and instantly regretted it.

"WHO THE F#$& do you think you are? I was in the middle of this _wonderful _dream. Oh oh... sorry about that, who is this?" Replied Kakashi.

"It's Sasuke..." He whispered.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Asked Kakashi.

"No, well yes actually. My toilet won't flush and I was wondering if you knew anybody that could help me." He replied.

"I know how to fix it. Oh yea, did you guys managed to find the scroll without me?" Questioned Kakashi.

"No, we didn't find anything."

"Must be some wild goose chase huh? They've been searching for that scroll since forever... I did that task once-"

"So Kakashi, can you fix my toilet?"

"Since there's no mission on for today, I'll come if you _pay me_. I used up all my money on those damn books. I wish they weren't so addictive..." Stated Kakashi.

"Ok... I'll meet you at 3 in the afternoon. One last thing, do you know how I could get rid of-"

"Just pour a bucket of water in and you can flush it out manually. Ok, I'll see you then but don't expect me to be early." Said Kakashi and then the line went dead.

_That wasn't so bad was it, Sasuke?_

* * *

Sasuke was walking happily along the street minding his own business. He wasn't paying attention to the ground as he breathed in the beautiful summer scent. Suddenly he felt something being squished under his feet. NO! It can't be, he had enough of this already. 

_I looked down to see the brownish mass that I have just stepped on. My gaze travelled to a suspicious looking dog. Akamaru, Kiba's mongrel..._

Akamaru was barking at Sasuke now. The dog wanted to tell him that it was Pakkun who had left the mess there. However, Sasuke couldn't understand dog language. He looked at the dog shit on his sandals and then to Akamaru. Back and forth and he concluded that it was Kiba's lowlife beast who had dared to dirty his '_new' _sandals. Ok, they were one month old but to Sasuke that was still _new... _

In one quick motion, Sasuke dived down to grasp hold of Akamaru.

"You will pay for this!" He shouted before he started using Akamaru's fur to wipe the poo off his precious sandals.

"Nooooo! What are you doing to my dog?" Screamed Kiba from a distance as he listened to Akamaru's soft whimpers.

"He said that he didn't do that." Translated Kiba as he pointed to the poo and added, "I demand you to apologise to Akamaru!"

Sasuke dropped the dog and answered, "I won't apologise to a dog..."

"I'll give you one last chance, if you don't. I'll teach you to never mess with me or MY dog." Yelled Kiba who's voice was amplified by Akamaru barking angrily at Sasuke.

"Fine!" Replied Sasuke before he marched off to breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke had wanted to buy the delicious looking sushi set but he ended up buying a bread roll. He didn't know how much Kakashi would charge him and he didn't have much money on him at the moment. Sasuke was a big spender, from clothing to luxurious food. 

_I smiled when the mess in the toilet bowl disappeared... Today wasn't so bad after all..._

As he entered his room, he felt another presence. The hair on his back stuck out as he shivered uneasily. The room was cold, _very cold_, just like the tunnel he had entered yesterday. His eyes froze as the feather from the scroll he had found floated towards him and landed softly in his hand. He gasped as words began to appear on the piece of parchment.

_"Write on me, I dare you..."_

Sasuke was confused but he realised the tip of his feather was filled with black ink. He didn't know what to write so he jotted down the first thing that came into his mind. He studied his messy room with a million pieces of clothing, books, and paper that trailed to his lounge. He also had a lot of dirty dishes, dirty clothing and dirty rubbish to take care of.

_I want Sakura to be my maid and clean up my apartment..._

As soon as Sasuke realised what he had written. He wanted to cross it out. Too late, the words have already dissolved into the paper. Amazing. Yet weird at the same time. He wondered what was so special about this scroll and his question was soon answered. Sasuke became dizzy and drifted off to a deep slumber.

",",","

When Sasuke awoke for the second time in the day. He realised he was not in his own apartment. Something was wrong as he felt his clothing cling tightly to his body. He looked down to see a white embroidered hem. His eyes trailed to the flair of his black skirt. Black skirt? The house seemed to be unoccupied as he rushed to the nearest bathroom.

Sasuke froze.

He was dressed in a black maid's dress with a white apron wrapped around his waist. Two flimsy straps went around his shoulders and he studied the criss-cross of strings tied around his chest area. Terror struck him. Sasuke lifted his skirt and dug his hand to his G-string underwear to see if '_it'_ was still there. He sighed with relief...

PHEW! 

Suddenly he heard a female voice. He recognised straight away that it was _Sakura_. This was her house and she was talking on the phone with somebody. It amazed him that her voice became deeper and she had stopped whining since... A week or so ago. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but he was also curious.

Sakura's door was slightly opened and he could see the soft shades of pink. Wait! It wasn't just pink there were some cherry blossom designs on it.

"Tenten I give up. Who's birthday is it?" Asked Sakura.

"It's Neji's birthday in two days! He wants to celebrate it privately with you..." Teased Tenten.

"No way, you're lying!"

"It's true, tell her Neji!" Demanded Tenten.

"Neji's on the phone? Does that mean he's been listening all along?" Asked Sakura.

_Silence..._

A deep voice broke up the tensity. "I want you... Sakura," he said softly and the line was cut because Sakura had hung up. She was too shocked to speak but a smile slowly crept up her face.

"He likes me..." She whispered.

_Beeeee- be le be le beeeee- be le be le..._

"Hello?" Answered Sakura softly.

"Hey forehead-girl. It's me Ino." Said Ino.

"Oh it's only you..." Sighed Sakura and added, "What's up Ino?"

"Guess who's birthday is coming up?"

"Neji's?"

"NO! It's Sas-u-ke-kun's birthday in three weeks!"

"Oh Ino-chan. I don't think I can keep up this rivalry between you and me for Sasuke... _I've given up_, you can have him if you like..." Said Sakura.

_Her words... They hurt more than a slap to my face... _

* * *

**Durian: **I thought this was the best chapter so far, it might get better with the Neji/Saku thing kicking in. Please remember this is a **Parallel Universe **so it's slightly different to the one you're used to. Age has no boundaries but **I do **like to see the cast graduating the chuuin exam soon. 

**Ikuiku- **I'll just leave the first page as it is and do you know Japanese, maybe you could help me... **Gomen nasai minna-san**, but Durian is busy with her exams so she'll proof-read and fix up all her grammar mistakes later. Right now, she can spot around 5 mistakes per chapter, oh well just proves that nobody's perfect... XD

**Thanks:** Jelly-bean89, digital tiffany, animEvivvErz, swt-angel-babi3 and Sweetlilbee for coming. I will update for you **loyal readers** except my moniter died -.- I enjoy writing and having reviews is a great bonus.

**o--O--o--Please Review--o--O--o**


	5. Ch 4 Contemplation

_Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi..._

**Summary: **PU OOC- The scroll Sasuke had found has the ability to write things into reality. Perhaps, he could destroy Sakura's relationship with Neji but why would he want that?

"_Sasuke's thoughts"_

**( IV ) Contemplation**

_If you're afraid to let someone else see your weakness,_

_take heart: Nobody's perfect._

_Besides, your attempts to hide your flaws_

_don't work as well as you think they do._

**Julie Morgenstern**

****

_She's given up on me, why? You know why Sasuke... it's because you have never given her a chance... I continued eavesdropping hoping that Ino would get some sense out of her..._

"You can't give up on him!" Shouted Ino.

"I can and I have!" Replied Sakura and added, "It hurts me that he doesn't notice me even though I'm on his team! Sometimes, I just think no one can open up his heart... Ino, liking Sasuke was a childish vision. I've been chasing after an endless dream for far too long. I think it's time that I moved on. Hell, Sasuke wouldn't care anyways!"

_But I do care..._

"I don't care, I'll still wait for him!" Cried Ino.

"Seriously Ino, besides the good looks, what do you see in Sasuke?" Asked Sakura.

"Eh... omg... I don't know but I like him so I guess that's a good enough reason!" Argued Ino.

"If that's what makes you happy," Replied Sakura and added sternly, "Don't forget the people around you though. You know the cute chocolates and lollies you receive from Shikamaru each month?"

"Yea..." Responded Ino.

"It's not free and in your terms 'a gift from the owner'. I saw him pull out a note and pay." Addressed Sakura.

"But! But he said he knows the shop owner and that she gave them to him... Oh!" Stammered Ino.

"He's a good guy Ino, even though he's extremely lazy. Maybe you should notice him a bit more before you _lose him_." Lectured Sakura.

_I don't want to lose you... If I asked, would you give me a second chance?_

As Sakura waited for Ino to reply her eyes darted towards her big dressing table mirror. She blinked twice as she recognised another figure in the mirror. '_Sasuke, how long has he been there? Why is he wearing a **MAID'S DRESS**! Oh God, I must be dreaming..._' thought Sakura before she turned her head abruptly to Sasuke's direction. She dropped her phone, as the Sasuke in front of her was definitely REAL.

_Startled pools of green met equally shocked black orbs._

"Sakura? Sakura! Hey forehead-girl are you still there?" Echoed Ino's voice.

Sakura's eyes scanned Sasuke from head to toe. Her jaw dropped slightly and her eyebrows cringed at the hilarious sight of him. He didn't move because his legs seemed glued to the ground and also what was the point? She had seen him and there was no use to hide himself.

_**PuaHahahaHhahaaaa**_

She laughed to break the silence and walked over to greet him. She continued giggling and patting Sasuke on the shoulder. It was a rare sight to see him dressed like that and Sakura was sure that she'd never see him like that for a second time. '_CAMERA! Where is my camera?_' she demanded. Sasuke was not laughing, in fact he looked constipated before he snickered at her.

Sakura decided to become serious, "So... What made you dress like that? You look ridiculous! Who would have thought the mighty Sasuke would dress in that!" **O.o **

"**I am your maid. I have come to clean up your house."** Said Sasuke who had no control over his mouth.

_Damn it. You stupid scroll... This wasn't supposed to end up this way!_

Another uproar of laughter broke out before she tried to speak without choking on her saliva, "You're funny! I never knew you could be so funny. You look so cute in that dress. Now seriously, what made you dress like that?"

_Why? Why? Make some stupid excuse up!_

"Eh... Naruto dared me." He responded.

"What? You actually accepted?" She cried.

"He claimed that I was too up myself so I did his dare. This is so embarrassing." Lied Sasuke.

"Yea, you are quite uptight most of the time. It's good to see another side of you. I'm proud of you for accepting!" Exclaimed Sakura as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Uptight? I am not, what was I thinking? Aww... she felt so nice O.o I slid my arms around her waist to get a better grip of her. I wanted to stay like this..._

"Sasuke? Sasuke-kun! You can let go of me now." She stated.

_But I don't want too..._

Sasuke let go anyway and managed to give Sakura one of his rare smiles. She blushed at him and placed her head downwards. '_I need to move on...get a hold of yourself!_' thought Sakura. Her colour faded and she returned a cold expressionless look back to him. It was a look that she had learnt off him over the year they had been together.

"Do you want to change out of that?" She offered kindly.

**_YES!!!_**

Sasuke nodded. Sakura went to her drawer to pull out a black T-shirt and a pair of cargo pants. She tossed it to Sasuke and directed him towards the bathroom. On the other hand, Sasuke was overly grateful for Sakura's sympathy. He would rather die than walk out on the streets in the 'maid's dress'. The thought of Naruto seeing him like this made him shiver...

"Ok... you can go change in there and I'll make lunch. What would you like to eat?" She asked.

Sasuke replied the first thing that came into his mind. He remembered the sushi set and instantly stated, "Sushi."

"Sushi? OK..... I'll 'try' to make that. You don't mind if I use some leftover rice, do you?"

He shook his head and as Sakura headed towards the kitchen he noticed she limped a bit. Her left ankle was bandaged now but it may take a few more days before it healed entirely. Sasuke stretched an arm towards Sakura's back.

_She's so close yet so far at the same time... Her clothing was too tight and small for me but it was better than the dress... As I waited for her to make the food I decided to check out her room. I realised her room contained a fresh cherry blossom scent... In fact her clothing smelt like her name..._

* * *

Sasuke wanted to try out the softness of her bed so he laid himself down. It was so soft and comfortable that he began to drift off to sleep. A while later Sakura had made a few sushi pieces. She found Sasuke sleeping soundlessly on her bed. She smiled sweetly and awed at his beautiful sleeping form. 

As she sat on her bed next to him, the extra weight made the light-sleeper Sasuke stir. He woke up to gaze into Sakura's warm green eyes. He could stare at those eyes forever if he wanted to but he looked side-ways. Sasuke was afraid that he might blush if he had focused at her longer.

"Heh..." Sakura smiled before scratching her short pink hair and added, "Lunch is on the dining table."

_I was surprised to see many delicate pieces of sushi... They tasted like heaven when I popped them into my mouth... It was better than the eat outs... It was also the first time that I had tasted something she had made..._

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's ok." He replied flatly, he was not a guy to compliment others... **-.- **

They ate silently while Sasuke wanted to make a conversation but he wasn't a person to talk. He watched her eat little amounts and chewing it with her mouth closed. She actually looked cute while she ate. She was so much UNLIKE Naruto who gulped down all his food and slurped nosily at his ramen.

Out of the blue, Sakura decided to break the silence, "Sasuke what do you think of Neji?"

_I nearly dropped my sushi at the mention of his name... I think he's a transsexual who is too full of himself... Honestly Sakura what do you like about him? I am better than him any day!_

"I don't know him that well so I can't answer you." He replied.

"Oh ok..."

_Silence_

"Sasuke-kun, I know you always say that I'm annoying and that you don't like me..." She said softly and added, "Do you really hate me that much?"

"Yes." Answered Sasuke flatly.

_No it wasn't supposed to come out that way. I don't hate you Sakura... In fact, I may even like you. But I can't bring myself to tell you the truth... I'm sorry. I'm a coward..._

A sad look on Sakura's face appeared. **Y.Y**

"Hahahahha... I knew you'd say that but I'm still glad that you're on my team. In the past year, you've taught me so many things. I... tried to become stronger because of you." She said wholeheartedly.

_She looked so sad... I really wanted to hug her now... My hands moved a little closer..._

-----**Door Bell Rings**-----

Sakura approached the door to reveal Neji...

"Eh I better leave now." Stated Sasuke not wanting to disturb them so he walked passed the two and out of the door.

"Wait!" Shouted Sakura but without another word of goodbye Sasuke left Sakura to be alone with Neji...

* * *

**Durian: **Omg... Neji finally comes out and a flashback to why he likes Sakura will be included! **I'll continue even if there's only one reviewer left. **That's the spirit, muahahhaaha! This ficcie is easy to write because **seriously** I wrote down all my ideas on a piece of paper. -The moniter **lived **it turns out the plug was loose- 

**Future Plans: **A bit more of this sappy romance and lame humour (yea I have this fascination with poo you got a problem with that? **O.o**) Then the Chuuin exam, re-written to suit my story with relation to the **Scroll**. Some more romance and then I want a **WAR** to start starring Orochimaru-sama!!

**Cheers: bishie-lovers **(good luck in your exams), Ayane Selznick, Shujouteki Kumo, **Jelly-bean89**, **animEvivvErz**, **Sweetlilbee** you loyal readers, if you stay til the end i'll bribe you with dedicating this fic to you guys **-('.')-**

**o--O--o--Please Review--o--O--o**


	6. Ch 5 White Eyes

_Naruto is the property of Kishimoto Masashi..._

**Summary: **PU OOC- The scroll Sasuke had found has the ability to write things into reality. Perhaps, he could destroy Sakura's relationship with Neji but why would he want that?

_"Sasuke's thoughts"_

**( V ) White Eyes**

_There can be no transforming of darkness into light _

_and of apathy into movement without emotion._

**Carl Jung**

_God damn it! Why didn't you stay? You left her alone with Neji?_

Sasuke became confused, his heart told him to stay yet his mind ordered him to leave. As he passed her white gate he turned his head to observe the door closing. Bang! He was left outside again. If only he had stayed maybe things would have turned out differently. Neji was strong and he was not afraid of rejection unlike Sasuke.

",",","

Sakura felt uncomfortable with Neji staring at her, it made her vulnerable and who knew what those white eyes were capable of. She noticed one thing, his snowy orbs were enthralling yet unreadable at the same time. Sakura was finding it hard to breathe as his eyes stayed glued onto her.

Neji sensed that she was nervous by the flicker of her eyes.

He raised his arm from his back to reveal a fluffy white rabbit with pastel green eyes. It was a very cute toy that his sister had demanded him to give to a girl, any girl; it just had to be a girl! Neji handed the doll to Sakura, which she gratefully accepted. Nobody had ever given Sakura a gift, not even Naruto.

"Thank you." She nodded her head before giving the doll a hug.

'I want a hug too!' thought Neji so he leaned closer towards her but she backed away.

--**o**---**o**---**o**--- **Flashback **---**o**---**o**---**o**—

Sakura gazed out her window with the refreshing night breeze blowing towards her short pink hair. Her hair used to be so long except during a mission she had sliced it off with a kunai. **_She was not weak_ **and to prove it she gave up her treasured strands of long pink locks.

She couldn't sleep so she decided to do some training to tire herself.

She silently tiptoed out of her house to find a close training ground it was approximately ten minutes away from her home. The tall trees slanted eerily as they waved their thin branches. She crossed her arms and continued walking stealthily under the guidance of the full moon.

Neji occupied the thick grounds of the bush area. He came now and then when he needed more training. He hated the Hyuga household so he wanted to get away from his living quarters. _'**Hiashi**, **I hate you!**'_ he cursed. He disliked living under his house rules and furthermore Hiashi acted like a bastard to him most of the times.

He was like a servant to them...

After his mother's second marriage he had thought that he could get away from the Hyuga's but he was wrong. His stepfather **_died_** leaving his mother pregnant and so they begged the main house to let them stay. He didn't want to but it was all for the sake of his beloved stepsister, Hikaru.

**_Hikaru- to shine..._**

He hated the way Hiashi made them sleep in the servants' quarter. He hated Hiashi for punishing and sometimes beating him for his lack of accomplishment. He hated Hiashi for despising and looking down at him. Hiashi thought that Neji was a failure but he was wrong, as one day Neji would succeed him, definitely.

Neji was deeply concentrated in his thoughts so when he sensed another presence, he threw a kunai to the unprepared intruder.

Sakura responded in the nick of time and managed to escape it with a small cut on the side of her neck. Neji stepped closer and realized it was only Sakura, not an enemy. His white orbs gazed into her unblinking green pools. He had never seen her at this distance but in that instance her eyes had captivated him. She has stamped her refined image inside his head.

He realized she was bleeding so without a word he unclasped his hair tie. Sakura was scared because she did not know Neji that well. He continued to press forward sending her back to lean on a thick tree. Without her consent, he wrapped his white tie around her supple creamy neck. He bandaged her neck neatly and when he was done Sakura could feel his hot breath near her ear.

"**It isn't safe for a girl to train at night...**" He whispered.

After those words he slid his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. His grip was so forceful that Sakura found it hard to breathe. 'What is he doing?' cried Sakura to herself. She had intruded into one of Neji's depressed state so he embraced her for warmth and support.

"**You should go, I'll walk you home**." He said softly as he let go of her.

",",","

The day before the mission to find the scroll, Neji had come to take Sakura out. He wanted to spend more time with her and it helped that he knew where she lived. **o.o **He felt comfortable with her even though they had just met. She seemed to be an honest and reliable person, although she liked Sasuke.

Perhaps he could change her...

"What's your favourite food? I'm taking you out for lunch." He stated outside her door.

"HEY! Who said I would go?" Shouted Sakura.

"I did." He answered dragging her out the door and added, "You wouldn't pass on a free meal right?"

"FREE MEAL? My favourite food is barbequed seafood!" She exclaimed.

"Ok. I know a place." He agreed.

Neji watched Sakura look at the pretty assortment of seafood and smiled. He didn't smile often so he knew that she had a different affect on him. Even Tenten couldn't make him grin when she pulled her tomboyish pranks. Sasuke wasn't the only one captivated by Sakura's way of eating as Neji's heart pumped faster. He watched her place a small piece of prawn into her glossy pink lips. _He wanted to taste those lips..._

--**o**---**o**---**o**--- **End of Flashback **---**o**---**o**---**o**--

Sakura heard the words he had said earlier on the phone echoing inside her head. _'I want you...'_ She shook her head to get a hold of herself. Neji was making her dizzy! He moved forward and tucked a short strand of her hair behind her ears. He gave her another one of his heart-throbbing smiles.

Neji decided to leave and was glad that she had liked the doll.

He whispered before he left, "I want to celebrate my birthday with you... and you can't say 'no'."

She complied and nodded her head. That was the power Neji had over her...

* * *

Sasuke needed to take his mind off Sakura so he let the beautiful green scenery of Konoha help relax him. As he continued trudging along the soft grass of the wilderness he came nearer to a lake. He heard voices and recognised the male voice belonged to non-other but the loudmouth Naruto. He was fishing with Hinata...

"**Muahahaha! **I caught so many fish!" Shouted Naruto to Hinata and added, "I knew this **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Replication) would come in handy. I'm going to start a fire and cook them."

Naruto searched Hinata's eyes for a reply and added slowly, "Hinata... Thanks for coming today. It would have been so boring by myself but you should really TALK more! Anyways, you're a great friend!"

'Just a friend, Naruto-kun?' Thought Hinata before she nodded.

Suddenly Naruto noticed Sasuke creeping up from behind, "Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

"Nothing, I just happened to walk past. Dobe!" He answered.

"Ok... Do you want to join us? If Sakura was here she'd love to join us." Said Naruto.

"Why is that Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata.

"Well her favourite food is barbequed seafood so my guess is she likes fish too." He replied.

"I'm leaving." Muttered Sasuke.

_She likes barbequed seafood? Why didn't I know that?_

",",","

Sasuke waited for Kakashi to come and fix his toilet. It wasn't unusual to expect that he was going to be late again. He finally came around 5, two hours late! Kakashi opened the toilet top and with some swift motion he had fixed the toilet. He pressed the flush to show Sasuke it worked. Sasuke was amazed and noted to do the same as Kakashi if it ever stuffed up again.

"So where's my money?" Asked Kakashi.

"Seriously Kakashi, you should stop reading those books. Don't you have a life?" Beckoned Sasuke.

"I do have a life! Why don't YOU go get a life?" Exclaimed Kakashi.

"Here." Said Sasuke as he offered some money to him.

"Eh? That's not even enough to buy HALF an Icha Icha Paradise!" He cried.

"Why don't you go find yourself a decent woman and forget about those books?" Taunted Sasuke.

"How would you know if I don't? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke- Those books help me satisfy women..." Trailed Kakashi and added, "I would lend you one but maybe in a year or two."

After that he disappeared in a puff of smoke...

_

* * *

_

**Durian: **I'm sorry for making Kakashi out of character but considering I have put OOC in the summary, therefore I cannot be blamed! **swt-angel-babi3**- Oh my fault, my version of 'omg' is probably your version of 'um'. I can't be your flawless writer... -**'.'-**

**(VI) Hidden Behind Shadows**- Sasuke's fist clutched and his eyes remained glued to Sakura. He watched hopelessly as Neji's mouth leaned closer and closer towards her lips... **O.o **(**Don't miss next chapter!**)

**Thanks: Sharingan100 **(-throws confetti- the first person to review without signing in), Sweetlilbee, animEvivvErz, swt-angel-babi3, iluvsasuke, Cherryblossomgurl13, Shujouteki Kumo and Jelly-bean89

**o--O--o-- Please Review--o--O--o**


End file.
